


The Proverbial Short Stick

by Ethanol



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, It happened in the official manga before the anime, Love Confessions, Pre-Canon, They're still 1st years, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethanol/pseuds/Ethanol
Summary: Honoka challenges Umi to a spar in their 1st year of highschool in Otonokizaka's kendo club. With pride on the line, Umi accepts.
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Sonoda Umi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	The Proverbial Short Stick

**Author's Note:**

> hey demons whats up its me yo boi
> 
> idk where this came from, but it's a short one shot with another pairing from love live 
> 
> it happened in the manga of love live, i swear. kendo champion honoka is a trip, and i thought of this little thing in the middle of 2am
> 
> enjoy

"Ah, Umi-chan!" Honoka called out, dropping her practice sword unceremoniously on the floor. The wood's impact reverberated through the near-empty training hall. It was just the two of them for today.

Umi strode over, adjusting her _gi_ as she glared, offended at the ginger. "Honoka! What did I tell you about carelessly dropping your sword!" An unapologetic giggle was the only response, and she couldn't help but sigh deeply. "Honestly, if it weren't for your talent in kendo, I am sure our instructors would have you thrown out at this point."

Honoka threw her hands behind her head, looking away. "Well, I have Umi-sensei for everything I've learned!" She stole a glance at the azurette. Their gazes met and she could tell right away. Honoka was hiding something.

"All right, what did you do this time, Honoka?" Umi asked sternly, crossing her arms with authority. In a way, she did. She took Kendo since middle school, courtesy of her parents being proud owners of a dojo. Honoka had only joined at the first year of high school. With these contexts, Umi was her senior.

"Why do you always think I did something bad?!" The ginger whined, stomping her foot on the wooden floor. The soft thud echoed, reiterating the fact they were alone. "Geez, Umi-chan is such a bully! And to think you used to be so shy when we were younger-"

"Ah! That is enough out of you!" Umi cut in, her face flushed. Honoka broke out into a fit of laughter, and the azurette herself bubbled out a few giggles. Of course, she could never truly get mad at Honoka despite the girl's impulsiveness, rash behavior, laziness in both class, home life, waking up for the morning, being on time-

Umi laughed to herself. Truly, they were strong feelings. She just wasn't sure what they were. At the least, it wasn't hate.

"Hm? What are you laughing about, Umi-chan?" Honoka leant over, eyes upturned at her. A blue clear as the sky bathed in the afternoon glow. The very same eyes looked at her now from when they met.

She waved a hand, dismissing her inquiry. "Nothing. Just remembering something from our childhood." The ginger pouted at the secrecy, but the harmless dismissal was a challenge. Umi knew she was hiding something and coaxing it out of her always took a small amount of effort. "How about you, Honoka?"

"M-me?!" She pointed at herself, shocked. "Aha... Why do you ask, Umi-chan?"

"Because it's written all over your face." Umi answered bluntly, taking a step back. "I've known you for a long time, Honoka. For all your impulsiveness, I can figure you out quite easily." She held her chin up, tone smug. Like an open book, the azurette thought.

"Oh yeah?" Honoka answered just as clearly. The certain tone of her voice gave Umi pause, prompting their eyes to meet. "Well then, I guess you found out that I want to spar with you, Umi-chan!"

"...Come again?" She blinked, observing the excited smile on the ginger's face. A nod was her only indicator that she didn't mishear.

"You heard me!" Honoka soon bounced over to the middle of the practice hall, sweeping up her forgotten practice sword on the way. "C'mon, Umi-chan!"

"H-hey, Honoka! Just wait a moment!" Umi snapped, her words falling on deaf ears. Honoka turned around, vibrant orange hair following her movement. She spoke no words, but the smile said everything. There was no convincing her.

Umi sighed, walking to a rack of practice swords on a wall. "Will we be using the armor, in that case?" Honoka shook her head, giving her sword a few practice swings as if to test its usability.

"Nope! We stop just before hitting each other."

"I can certainly do that. I wonder for your sake, however. You tend to possess a certain lack of control." Umi remarked, growing nervous at this agreement. She was on the proverbial short end of this stick, and all of Honoka's opponents after a tournament always left a little worse for wear. Perhaps this was a bad idea.

"It's fine, Umi-chan! Don't you worry about that." Her smile was not at all convincing. But, the azurette decide to trust her. The wide smile distracted Umi from the look of determination in her eyes. "But uh, can I add a few rules?"

"Rules?" Umi repeated, quirking an eyebrow. She selected her favorite practice sword. To the untrained eye, there was no difference, but she found a certain enjoyment swinging this particular sword. "And what would these rules entail?"

Honoka didn't answer immediately, her eyes trained on the floor in front of her. Umi grew suspicious, but walked anyway, taking her spot a few meters in front of her.

"Well," She took a deep breath, her exhale bouncing off the walls. "Only one strike, and the clear striker's the winner!" Umi nodded. It was an understandable condition, but she wasn't finished.

"I'll ask a yes or no question. If your answer is yes, you move to hit me! If it's a no, then you don't. How does that sound?"

"Wait a moment, doesn't that feel a bit unfair?!" Umi piped up. The proverbial stick just kept getting shorter, but not on her watch.

"Hmm..." Honoka brought a hand to her chin, mulling the azurette's words over as if she didn't just come up with a ridiculous rule in her favor. "Ah, I got it! Umi-chan can ask a question after me, then! Still yes or no, but if it's a no, I move to hit you, and if it's yes, I'll uh..."

She paused, her eyes flickering to the ground before meeting Umi's. "I'll quit the kendo club!"

"Isn't that too extreme of a difference!?" Umi yelled back, in utter shock. Honoka laughed, but there was nothing to say she didn't mean it.

"Then... I hope it's a no, then!"

She shook her head, unbelieving to the events unfolding in front of her. But there was that look in Honoka's eyes, the same ones that held a resolve that wouldn't waver despite everything telling her no. Umi thought to raise an objection but quieted down. She could always ask an obvious question that led to a no, like if Honoka loved red bean paste. No matter the odds and the strangeness of everything, this was still a challenge. Umi had her pride as a Sonoda, and her family wouldn't cower from the gauntlet being thrown.

"Very well, I accept your conditions and challenge!" Umi resolved herself, taking a defensive stance. Even if Honoka would get the first move, she can block the strike and deliver a counter. Her movements were strong but unruly, and the ol' one-two punch never failed her.

Surveying the ginger in front of her, her grip tightened. She could win this. "Then, come! Ask your question, Honoka!"

Across her, she stood in a momentary daze. Then she giggled before taking her own stance. Umi frowned at her relaxed manner. It was an insult to the challenge. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, sorry..." Honoka composed herself, stifling a giggle before gripping her practice sword with both hands. "I'm just happy that you're taking this seriously. It might be my last spar as a member of the kendo club, too!"

"There you go saying something strange again..." Still, the azurette shook her head, steeling herself. "It's only proper to take a challenge seriously. Now, come at me!"

"Right, here it comes!"

Then, there was a silence as their stances firmed. Umi sighed out a breath, composing herself. When their eyes met, the determination in crystal blue stunned her.

"Hey, Umi-chan? Do you love me?"

Umi nearly dropped her sword. "J-Just what are you trying to ask?!" A blush blossomed on her face, words dropping to stutters at the sudden question. She was about to reprimand her, but the voice died in her throat.

In front of her Honoka stood, her stance firm, but smile gentle. Her eyes betrayed no one. She was completely serious.

The question sank in Umi's core, her feet shifting in nervousness at the intense gaze they exchanged. "H-hey, Honoka!"

Ginger hair swayed as she shook her head, her sword right in front of her. "Remember the rules, Umi-chan." Her words were a faint whisper, only heard through them being the only ones in the practice hall. Umi swallowed down a lump in her throat, tightening her hold.

"This is completely unfair!" Umi snapped, her face red. She took an inch closer, her stance wary. This was a trap; she was sure it was. But she wasn't an idiot who would be fooled so easily. Satisfaction filled her, clueing in to Honoka's schemes.

When she remained unmoving, Honoka's smile dropped. "Oh... So, that's your answer."

Umi's stance weakened when her smile vanished. The silence gripped at her chest. Was she wrong? Another look at Honoka's eyes revealed the same determination, but a look of hurt shook that resolve.

Honoka's lips quivered, then her voice followed. "Aha, you can ask your question now, Umi-chan." She nodded weakly. It was time for her to ask.

What was the question she had prepared again?

Umi vanished the clutter of thoughts from her mind, keeping her attention to the fight in front of her. A question; she just needed to ask one. Whatever she had prepared to ask was gone to the wind, Honoka's question sending her thoughts into a messy frenzy.

"I..." Honoka's smile never returned. Umi knew she made a mistake, and she needed to rectify herself. What was the rules of the challenge again?

She took a breath. There was only one question she could ask in return. The proverbial stick was somewhere laying down in the practice hall somewhere. "Honoka... Do you love me?"

Her words left Honoka speechless for a moment. The floor creaked under her shifting weight, her stance relaxing. Wood clanged on the floor when Honoka dropped her sword, her hands producing a folded letter from her pocket.

"Umi-chan," her voice was a forced courage, her eyes blinking away tears as she jutted the letter out in front of the azurette. "I, Kousaka Honoka, hereby resign from the kendo club."

She wore a strange smile. One Umi couldn't understand. She remembered that she wanted to ask a question that led to an obvious no. So, why did she ask that question? Umi shook her head. No, that wasn't the right question to ask. In front of her, she realized the true nature of Honoka's intentions. This was a challenge, but not through the medium of kendo.

Knowing this, Umi stood properly, taking slow steps to the ginger. "Ask me your question again." She spoke, her voice carrying nothing but resolve. Honoka lowered her letter, meeting her gaze. Honey gold reflected the same determination, and she barely stifled a short laugh.

"Umi-chan, do you love me?" Hope, uncertainty, and nervousness covered her question. Honoka looked away, but a familiar sensation on her hands caused her to look back. Umi's hands were warm as she wrapped them around her own, but the other feeling was the handle of a practice sword.

Honoka dropped the letter. Umi's hands trapped hers, holding the sword clumsily with both hands.

The azurette's eyes trailed up her arm, their gaze locking past the weathered wood sword between them. The rules of the challenge were fresh in her mind. If the answer was 'no,' she wouldn't move. But if it was a 'yes,' then...

Honoka grinned as Umi drew closer, the space between them vanishing. Umi smiled, and Honoka couldn't help but laugh as the practice sword gently tapped her on the forehead.

"Looks like you win, Umi-chan."


End file.
